


Hiro/Luca Episode Drabbles

by Anmeroth



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anmeroth/pseuds/Anmeroth
Summary: Each episode that spurs inspiration for some Hiro/Luca content for me, I'm gonna write a little drabble that relates to the events of the episode. Each part will be named after the episode that inspired it. In the beginning it might mostly just be interpretations of how they think of each other, but as the series goes on I plan to add some slight shifts to their actions/words as well. If I want to shift completely from the main plot later on, I might put this in a collection with a separate fanfiction.Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the fluffy goodness I got prepared for y'all!
Relationships: Hiro Ryuugasaki/Luca Yonazuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hiro/Luca Episode Drabbles

At first, Luca wasn’t too impressed with the boy’s efforts. He knew he would cave eventually just like everyone else, so he barely even paid mind to the opponent before him. That is of course, until he realized he was still smiling. Still laughing. Still cheerfully declaring that Shadow Verse was fun.

For the first time, Luca really looked at the giddy boy. He said his name was Hiro, right? His hair was rather strange, though when Hiro’s face lit up with a smile with the new card he just summoned, Luca couldn’t help but think he looked rather... cute.

Luca looked down at his Razory Claw that could easily grab him a quick victory, but then looked back up at Hiro’s shining smile. If he played this card, would Hiro loose his smile? Would he no longer say that Shadow Verse was fun? Would he quit the game entirely, like many of his other opponents had? 

Would he ever be able to play with Hiro like this again, or even see him at all?

Strange. They had only met moments before this battle started, but Luca didn’t like the idea of any of that. He never thought about this with any other opponent. 

Luca chose to not play Razory Claw, and soon after Hiro won. His smile, cheers, and laughter was enough for Luca to not regret his decision. 

~~~

Hiro didn’t understand why everyone was freaking out over the fact that he managed to just barely beat Luca. Was he really that popular? Thinking back on it, he thought about how Luca was definitely a great player and objectively handsome, so he guessed it wouldn’t be too surprising for Luca to be at least somewhat popular. 

Though what his friends said about Razory Claw had stopped him dead in his tracks. Had he not really won fair and square? Had Luca let him win? Why, cause he took pity on him? Cause he thought he wasn’t good enough? Hiro ignored his friends' concerned calls out to him as he ran off.

His mind was racing. He didn’t know if he was angry, sad, disappointed - all he knew is that he needed to find Luca now. Hiro was racing through town as the sun slowly set, trying to get to the park as fast as he could but, realizing he was being too emotional, he stopped by an alleyway and stopped for a moment. 

‘Calm down, calm down, calm down,’ Hiro tried to tell himself, but his body didn’t seem to care as he slammed both fists against the brick wall and began yelling out Luca’s name in a strangled yell. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he was going to cry. Why was he reacting so strongly to all this?

When he made it to the park, Luca didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. Hiro sat down on a swing and got lost in thought, thinking about the boy he had met the previous night. His white hair seemed so soft and smooth, much unlike Hiro’s wild mane that he’s long since given up on attempting to control. His eyes were a deep red, and almost seemed a bitsad. 

What was it that everyone had said? That anyone Luca beats in Shadow Verse ends up quitting the game? That must be lonely for Luca, he probably doesn’t have many friends to play with then. 

Hiro blinked. Is that why Luca lost on purpose? Maybe he wanted to become friends with him? He wanted to play with him more? Then there was also that weird thing he said, about Hiro’s cards entrusting the future to him? Hiro still didn’t fully understand what that meant, but maybe that was also a factor?

Hiro stood back up with a smile, swearing to himself to get stronger so that the next time he and Luca fought, the pale boy wouldn’t need to go easy on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've never had to make tags for a series, the ship, and all of the characters before haha. Which is saying something since I'm into some really obscure animes and funky crack ships. 
> 
> Did y'all enjoy what I got so far? My next update will most likely be out not long after the next episode, depending how much Hiro/Luca content there is to work with.


End file.
